


Another Kind of Courage

by sasha_feather



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tells Steve and Clint what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by anna_bird and were_duck. Thanks!

“Natasha and I are... very open-minded,” Clint said, sliding up close to Steve along the padded bench. Clint had more than a few martinis in him, but his hand was steady and warm where it lay just barely brushing Steve’s arm. “And when it comes to listening, and keeping secrets... Natasha is better than a priest in that regard. In more ways than one,” he said with a quirk of his lips.

Steve twirled his bottle of root beer. He’d been making a point of trying all the different kinds of soda, the new gourmet sodas, the micro-brew root beers, and comparing them for taste. Some of them had to be ordered over the internet. If the bottles were interesting, he saved them.

“Think it over. But come by tonight, later, and talk to Natasha. She can explain it better than I can.” Clint got up abruptly from the table, downed the last of his alcohol, and walked away quickly. Steve covertly admired Clint’s trim body, and the easy way it moved.

Steve often felt that he’d proven his own bravery many times over, but that he’d been a coward in love. He’d gone to his death, essentially, without acting upon desire, thinking it could wait for another day. At least in the War, there was the cold comfort of knowing he had not been alone: plenty of young men had died without knowing any sort of love, nor even sex. He’d had sex, anyway, but only a sort of unsatisfying kind. He had a chance now to fix that.

And so he decided to start sleeping with Natasha and Clint. His approach was not unlike going into battle: he did some stretches first, took a deep breath, and knocked on their door in the Avengers Tower. 

Natasha greeted him at the door with that lovely half-smile of hers, the one that made him flush. “Come in, lover boy. Clint said you might drop by.” She poured him a root beer in a chilled glass-- lovely woman! -- and invited him to sit down on the sofa. Clint was already seated. She seamlessly positioned herself on Steve’s other side, so he was between them, but facing the door. 

“We have some simple ground rules,” Natasha said. “Anyone can say no, yes, or maybe, at any time. We can stop and take a break at any time. Tapping out is acceptable, as we do in the practice room. What happens here in these rooms stays in these rooms, unless we mutually agree otherwise, or if it is a matter of safety. You are welcome to come here any time, whether it’s for sex or something else. However, our partnerships on the Avengers is more important than our personal relationship with you. Any questions?”

“Do you have other partners?” Clint had explained a little about what their open relationship meant. He made it sound pretty easy, but then Clint had a way of making everything sound easy. 

“Not at the moment. We would of course discuss that with you if it came up.”

“Do you do this a lot?”

“Depends what you mean by a lot,” Natasha said. She had already started unbuttoning her shirt. Steve didn’t remember what else he was going to say, watching her fingers work. She was so very beautiful. “Sometimes more, sometimes less. Sometimes for missions, but that is different.” 

Steve could see that, work being different. He could also see how maybe Natasha wouldn’t want to tell him how many people she was involved with. He nodded slowly. 

“What do you like, Steve?” Clint asked. Clint’s warm, blunt fingers worked their way around Steve’s shoulders, massaging them gently. 

“I-- I’m not sure. It’s just that, in the past-- regular sex hasn’t really done all that much for me. As we talked about earlier.”

Natasha cocked her head, looking him up and down. “You were a small man, before. Smaller than me? OK. We’re going to try something here. Remember you can say yes, no, or maybe. Or if you prefer: green, yellow, red. Are you all right with this?” 

Steve nodded. 

“Soldier. You will undress.” Steve stood, undressed, folded his clothes. He vaguely noticed that Clint and Natasha were also undressing. But while Clint stripped naked, Natasha left her underwear on. 

Natasha reached up, placing one hand upon Steve’s cheek. “Don’t worry, little man. We will take care of you.” Then she straightened subtly and said, “Now kneel. Over there.” 

Clint and Natasha stood in front of him for a moment, as if inspecting him. He felt on display, exposed, but it only served to send a spike of heat to his groin. 

Natasha whispered in Clint’s ear for a moment, then he in hers. They smiled and exchanged a brief kiss. 

“Soldier. Are you experienced in any of the following activities?” Natasha listed off a list of sex acts that would make a working girl blush, but she said them as if reading from a grocery list: 

“Cunnilingus.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Cock sucking.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Fucking women.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Receiving anal sex.” Steve blushed a little in memory of a pair of hurried, thrilling exchanges with another soldier. 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Performing anal sex.” 

“No ma’am.”

“Spanking.” 

“No ma’am.”

“Being tied up.” Clint’s face flushed and he imagined himself tied up while Cint fucked into him and Natasha watched, her lips quirked in that little approving smile. A jolt of heat when into his cock.

“No ma’am.”

“Being blindfolded.”

“No ma’am.”

“Vaginal fisting.”

“No ma’am.” Fisting-- he’d heard of that, but never had anyone suggest it he try it. He imagined himself putting his whole fist inside Natasha, her legs spread and her body open. 

“Being flogged.”

“No ma’am.”

“Watersports.”

“Not certain what that is, ma’am.”

Natasha nodded. “We will begin with things you have done before and work our way forward.”

“Captain Rogers. You will kindly suck Mr. Barton’s cock. Begin now.” It was as if the tension went out of his body and mind, all in a smooth rush. He grabbed onto Clint’s thighs and pressed his face into the crease where torso met thigh, breathing in deeply. He moaned a little and went to work, licking downwards and eagerly sucking. Clint made some gratifying noises and brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“Stop,” Natasha said. Steve reluctantly pulled back and returned his gaze to her. Clint moaned in dissatisfaction but let Steve pull away, although he left a hand on Steve’s head. 

“Get up and go lay down on the bed, face up,” Natasha instructed Steve. 

Natasha undressed the rest of the way, slowly, watching Steve as he watched her. “Now, soldier, you will do the same for me. Tap my leg if you need to stop.” She stood on the bed and lowered herself gradually down, so her crotch was over his face. “If you can get me to come in two minutes or less, there is a reward for you. If not, there is a punishment.” 

Steve wasn’t sure which he wanted more. He toyed with the idea of seeking out the punishment. But once he heard Natasha’s moans, he began to relish the challenge of making her come quickly, and he worked his tongue fast and hard. He breathed in hot, musky air and raked his fingernails against her thighs. She thrashed, and held still. 

“Well done,” she said after a moment. 

The reward turned out to be a kiss. Kissing her while her wetness was still on his lips, in his mouth-- it felt unbelievably dirty, and as she deepened the kiss his hips bucked. Natasha moved off of him, laying down beside him and kissing his chest. 

“You were a small man,” Natasha said quietly. “Did you have sex in your smaller body?”

Steve closed his eyes for a moment; shook his head no.

“When you dream, do you dream yourself as you are now?” She kissed a trail down his belly. Clint moved onto the bed and began to massage Steve’s calves. 

“Sometimes yes. Sometimes no.”

“What about sex dreams?”

He flushed, swallowed, and found he could not answer her. “I don’t-- I don’t know.”

“I bet you were always pretty, though,” she continued. She licked his nipples and he gasped. 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. “A pretty little twink. Just begging to be fucked.”

“Indeed. Captain Rogers. You will spread your legs. And raise your knees.” 

Again Steve felt his mind relax. Natasha was in charge. His body was excited, more excited than ever before, his back arching up and his hips wanting to buck of their own accord. His chest and face felt pleasantly warm. 

Clint’s hands moved from Steve’s calves, up his thighs. A lubed thumb stroked him, and he pushed down toward it, moaning. He felt like a slut but he didn’t care, because he was doing it for Natasha and Clint. He was following their lead. 

Clint slipped a condom on and continued to work at his hole. Natasha held Steve’s wrists back and wouldn’t let him touch himself, or her. She kissed and sucked at his nipples until they were red and slightly sore. 

“Do you like that, soldier?”

In the military, that was always a dangerous question. But not here. This was Natasha. “Yes, ma’am. Yes.” 

“Do you want to get fucked?”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve felt unbelievably turned on, his whole body warm and tingling, and his cock hadn’t even been touched yet. There hadn’t even been much kissing. This, yes, this was different, and what he wanted. 

“Put your legs up high,” Clint instructed. 

He felt Clint enter him slowly but easily, in one slide, and Steve let his breath out in a long rush. He and Clint locked eyes, and for a moment neither of them moved. Then Clint breathed, and began to fuck Steve, slowly at first. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Clint said, “You’re such a beautiful little blonde twink, I’ve got you, your ass is so tight. Everyone wants to fuck you but you’re Natasha’s bitch, aren’t you, and you love it. Just like me. That’s right.” Clint’s muscles flexed beautifully, his veins standing out on his arms where he held Steve’s legs up. Clint’s body was so gorgeous, freckled and scarred a little, and he smelled like the outdoors. 

Their pace increased, and still Natasha held Steve’s wrists down. They continued like that for a while, thrusting and sweating, and eventually Natasha moved one hand to her own clit and the other to Steve’s cock. The extra stimulation made Steve shout and come immediately, and the orgasm felt like a wave of warm color washing over his body, all the way to his fingers and toes. 

Clint gently pulled out and removed his condom, his dick still erect and bright red. 

“Gentlemen, your work is not done,” Natasha said. “Captain, you are now going to serve as my pillow, so clean yourself up.” 

He cleaned himself off very quickly in their palace of a bathroom, and then Natasha had him stand against a bedroom wall. 

She stood with her back against him. “Pick me up, so that Clint can fuck me while you hold onto me,” she explained to Steve.

“Oooh,” Clint said. “We should have thought of this ages ago! The super strength!”

“And also not hitting my head against the wall. If this works, we all can take turns.”

They proceeded apace. Natasha felt squished in between them, and once they had to stop to set her down and pick her up again, but when they got going it worked out really well. The three of them could move together, and they barely even needed the wall for support, more just to balance against. Clint came with a yell, and he buried his head against Natasha’s bare shoulder. 

“Set me down, now. Back on the bed. All right gentlemen... both of your hands.”

This did not seem like an easy request to Steve, nor a clear one, but maybe Clint had done it before, because Clint clasped Steve’s hand and showed him. They rubbed her clit, hard, with their index fingers. Natasha’s breaths, already unsteady, quickened, stopped, started again. 

“My loyal men,” she said, and came almost silently. 

“Good work, Captain,” Natasha said. She stroked his face and kissed his forehead once. Clint began to climb over Steve on his way to the bathroom, but paused to give him a kiss. Steve felt a warmth in his chest that had not been there before. 

\------


End file.
